Nueva vida
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Brennan & Booth se aventuran a contarle a Sweets sobre el embarazo de ella con Booth de padre.


**Son las dos de la madrugada en mi país, España, y me ha dado un brote de inspiración.**

***Montenegro***

-Venga, Booth…- suplicaba la doctora Brennan, al futuro padre de su hijo o hija; Booth, Seeley Booth. –Sólo será un momento. –tironeó de su brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña. El agente miraba con cariño a la mujer, aunque poco convencido.

-Sigo opinando que es mejor desparecer un tiempo y volver con el bebé en brazos. –contestó, algo impasible. Brennan puso los ojos en blanco y deshizo su agarre del brazo de Booth, enfadada. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Seeley. Él suspiró y la abrazó suavemente por la espalda, colocó su barbilla en el hombro de ella y le dio un beso en el hueco de su cuello. –Vamos, Huesos, no te enfades… -pidió él, a lo que ella respondió negando con la cabeza. Booth sonrió y asintió sobre el hombro de la doctora. –Venga, vayamos a buscar a Sweets. –concluyó, siendo premiado por ella, que enredó sus dedos en los de él, para luego darle un suave apretón.

En un despacho, grande, había un joven psicólogo, un chaval, prácticamente. Pero, ese chaval, era uno muy listo, con variados doctorados en psicología y psiquiatría. Estaba sentado enfrente de su ordenador, revisando unos cuantos archivos que necesitaban para mañana, justo cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

-Adelante. –aceptó, dejando pasar a la persona (o personas) en su consulta. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar un carraspeo masculino, muy conocido para él. – ¡Booth! ¡Brennan! Qué sorpresa más… extraña. –exclamó, levantándose dubitativamente y caminando hacia ellos. –Sentaos, por favor. –dijo, señalando un sofá para dos. La pareja asintió e hicieron caso, Sweets se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos. –Bueno, contadme, ¿qué os trae por aquí? –preguntó, curioso.

Booth miró detenidamente a Brennan y, justo cuando iba a decir algo, ella se le adelantó:

-Estoy embarazada. –soltó, de golpe, Booth chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

-Siempre al grano, eh, Huesos… -dijo él, negando con la cabeza. Entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Sweets; estaba como… ¿en shock? Tenía la mirada fija en un punto medio entre los dos, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos crispadas. –Yo soy el padre. –se le escapó a Booth de golpe, dejando más catatónico al psicólogo. Booth cogió un vaso de agua que había en la mesilla, a su lado, y se la ofreció a Sweets. –Ten, bebe agua. –dijo, como aquella vez, cuando le contaron sobre su primer caso y su primer beso. Él levantó la mano, lentamente y aceptó el vaso, le dio un largo trago y contuvo el impulso de tirárselo encima. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y, ya mejor, se aventuró a hablar:

-¿Cómo que estás embarazada? –exclamó hacia Temperance, mirándola desesperado, para luego mirar a Booth al no obtener respuesta de la mujer. -¿Cómo que tú eres el padre? –medio gritó, pasándose las manos por el pelo compulsivamente.

-Tienes un tic. –habló Brennan, algo dudosa de que esas palabras concordasen en esa situación.

-Huesos. –le reprochó Booth. –Sí, pasó la noche de… -no estaba seguro de continuar, pero lo hizo. -la muerte de Vincent. –algo se rompió dentro de Brennan al escuchar eso, pero se guardó las emociones. -Ella se quedó a dormir en mi casa, no podía dormir, vino a mi cuarto y… una cosa llevó a la otra. –concluyó, excluyendo la parte en la que ella lloraba y él la consolaba, pues son compañeros y lo que pasa entre ellos, se queda con ellos. Sweets asintió levemente y empezó un discurso sobre los posibles inconvenientes:

-Pero si el FBI descubriese una relación entre vosotros, eso sería malo, muy malo. –iba a añadir algo más, pero Brennan lo cortó.

-Eso no pasará, no si tú das un expediente psicológico que certificaría que nosotros podemos copular, perpetuar la especie, llevar una vida amorosa –al decir esto se sonrojó un poco, pero Booth le agarró la mano a modo de apoyo- y hacer nuestra típica vida profesional perfectamente. –terminó, cogiendo aire. Sweets los miró y, después de pensarlo, cogió un expediente en el que empezó a escribir. -¿Qué.. qué haces? –preguntó la doctora.

-Lo que me habéis pedido, un expediente. –les guiñó un ojo y continuó escribiendo. Después de un rato en silencio y sólo oyendo el bolígrafo recorrer con delicadeza el papel, Booth habló:

-Gracias, Sweets, de verdad. –le dijo, algo emotivo por el momento. El susodicho asintió de nuevo.

-Lo tendré todo listo para mañana. –animó, a modo de despedida.

La pareja se levantó y salió de la sala con una sonrisa. En la puerta de la consulta, fuera, Booth no se pudo contener y atrajo a Brennan hacia él, agarrándola por la cintura. Sus narices se rozaban y, como buen caballero inseguro que es, dejó que ella diera el siguiente paso. Lo besó.

**¿Final soso? Por favor Review… QUE ME HE PUESTO A ESCRIBIR A LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA. Gracias por leer, fans.**


End file.
